


Just For This Moment

by NotReallyFeelingUpToItNowSorry



Category: Transformers Prime
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, vague implications of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 10:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2464592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotReallyFeelingUpToItNowSorry/pseuds/NotReallyFeelingUpToItNowSorry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wheeljack and Arcee finally admit thier feelings for each other.   Inspired by the song "As Long As You're Mine" from Wicked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just For This Moment

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen listening to "As Your Mine A long You're Mine" a lot lately and wanted to do something with it so I wrote this fic. Sorry if Wheeljack and Arcee aren't in character.  
> Here's the Youtube if want to listen to it when you read.   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z4tWBetHvsA

_Kiss me too fiercely_

_Hold me too tight_

_I need help believing_

_You're with me tonight_

The kiss was unexpected, but it was something Arcee wanted. Heck, she probably would have initiated it herself, if she wasn't too short to reach Wheeljack's lipplates.

The Wrecker had knelt down to her level, and gently placed a servo on the side of her face before planting his lips on hers.

Arcee wondered if she was dreaming. Was this really happening?

Once the kiss ended, Wheeljack took hold of Arcee's servo. He wasn't sure if he was doing this right. He had never pursued a serious relationship before. His history mostly consisted of flings and one night stands. Besides with a war going on, being a Wrecker, and his reckless nature, he probably wouldn't make a good mate or partner, since he could die at any time. But at the moment he didn't care about that.

“Arcee...I want to be with you. Even if it's just for short while. Heck, even if it's just for one night...and um...”

There was other things he wanted to say, but it was difficult to get the words out. Sappy stuff really wasn't his thing.

While Wheeljack struggled with the words, Arcee leaned in and kissed him.

“Wheeljack, I want the same thing”, she told him after the kiss ended.

For some time, Arcee had been trying to deny that she was falling for Wheeljack. After Cliffjumper, she wasn't sure if could handle falling in love only to go though the pain of loss again. But she couldn't resist anymore. Besides she knew Cliffjumper wouldn't want her to close her spark again.

She embraced Wheeljack. “I don't care anymore if this doesn't last long. Just...stay with me tonight.”

Wheeljack put his arms around her. “I can do that.”

He scooped her up in his arms and carried her to his quarters.

After placing her on the berth, Wheeljack made sure the door was locked. Then he climbed onto the berth.

Arcee wrapped her arms around Wheeljack's neck, as he leaned in closer to her. They kissed as Wheeljack wrapped his around her.

_Every moment_

_As long as you're mine_

_I'll wake up my body_

_And make up for lost time_

When the morning came, Arcee awoken to find a sleeping Wheeljack holding her close to him. Now she knew that last night hadn't been a dream.

She wished they didn't have get up soon. She didn't want this moment to end.

Then Wheeljack opened his optics. “Mornin'”, he said before kissing her on the helm. “So, wanna sleep over here again tonight?”

“Sure”, Arcee replied.

She fought the urge to think about what could go wrong if they continued this relationship. She just wanted to enjoy this moment.

_Just for this moment_  
 _As long as you're mine_  
 _Come be how you want to_  
 _And see how bright we shine_  
 _Borrow the moonlight_  
 _Until it is through_  
 _And know I'll be here holding you_  
 _As long as you're mine..._


End file.
